Wolverine
Wolverine, Logan, or James Howlette is a mutant that lives in New York. He is the main Protagonist of the anime, currently fighting against the Kuzuryu Clan, and personally, its leader. Biography Logan is the main protagonist of the anime, who lives in New York. Upon finding out about Mariko's location (after her kidnapping), he flew over to Tokyo where he faced the Kuzuryu Clan's worst; dueling Shingen, fighting Kikiyo Mikage, and attacking Ideki Kurohagi, ect. All of this to save Mariko. He later gains the assistance of Yukio; a free-spirited assassin who too wishes to bring down Shingen.Wolverine anime; Episodes 1-3 Mutation and Personality Logan is a strange mutant with the ability to bring out claws from his knuckles. With his great speed and agility, he can prove to be a challenge to most of his opponents. Aside from this, he has great strength; falling off a building, he was able to lunge his claws onto the wall and calmly land, his strength (in combination with his claws) stopping the force. He has a regenerative healing factor, and can heal from most injuries (such as gunshots, stabs, or cuts) at an almost instant rate. Logan also has enhanced senses, being able to smell blood comming from Asano's appartment, especially with the door closed infront of him. Logan seems to have a rather cocky and agressive attitude, as shown when he was being challenged by and fighting with Shingen, a master at the art of swordsmanship. When Yukio rescued his life, he showed signs of agression, unleashing his claws and threatening to kill her. At times he can be intimate, and friendly. His relationship with Mariko was very intimate, even after a year of separation. Asano had stated that it had been ten years since they had seen eachother, and yet Logan and Asano are on good terms. Appearance & Relationships Logan doesn't focus too much on his looks. He is a tall, muscular, man with crazy hair and sideburns. He usually wears a black or white tank-top, with a red jacket along with a pair of jeans and boots. Mariko and Wolverine have been intimate with eachother, especially after a year since Mariko had been kidnapped. This intimacy grew into worry, though. After hearing that she was going to get married, or forced into marriadge, the Wolverine was devastated. He decided to go looking for her; together with Asano, they flew over to Tokyo, where Wolverine fought Mariko's father, Shingen. Proving to be no match, he was knocked unconcious and given to the dirty hands of Kurohagi. Yukio, the daughter of an assassin that formaly worked under Shingen, rescued his life. She brought down some Kuzuryū, and took Logan to her appartment. Here she healed him. Despite being saved, Logan still threatened her, and acted agressive towards her when he woke up. This was mainly due to reaction, presuming that she was of the Kuzuryū aswell. Together, they went to Asano's office, only to find him dead with a stab to the heart. Parties of police arrived, and together with Yukio, they were easily brought down. If it weren't for Asano, Wolverine could have never gotten as close to Mariko as he was now. Asano was able to solve the mystery regarding to Mariko's disappearance. Yukio had later taken Wolverine to Asano's office, only to see him dead on his chair. Suddently, a myriad of police came, thinking that Wolverine and Yukio were the killers. Asano had stated that they had been friends for ten years, then making a joke about Logan's youthful appearance. References